halfbloodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Orcs
"I'm gonna stomp 'em to dust, I'm gonna grind their bones. I'm gonna bun down dere towns and cities. I'm gonna pile 'em up inna big fire and roast 'em. I'm gonna bash 'eads, break faces and jump up and down on da bits dat are left. An' den I'm gonna get really mean" ::''-Grimgor Ironhide, Black Orc Warboss'' Orcs '''(also callec '''Orks) are the most common kind of Greenskin, they are brutal, monsterous killing machines, and in large numbers they can level nations. Diet Omnivoras: Fungi, raw meat (usually each otheror other greenskins. Behavior They are one of the most aggresive creature to ever be created. They live only to fight so all orcs have scars. They have incredible poteintial for good but with their short-minded behavior and love of combat they cannot use that potential. Habitat They can live anywhere. They usually live away from civilizations in they're crude settlements. Biology Orcs bodies are based for their violent life. They have thick waxy skin that as they age it get darker, scabby, narled more impenatrable. They are incredible healers they saying is "that if an orc loses an arm and its stitched back in place it should be good as new tommarow". They have about the same metabolizim as humans and have good sences. However its all handicaped by a small brain hidden behind a thick skull. They also have the odd ability to sweat out toxins. The Snakebites tribe uses that ability to test an orcs strength. Appearance ranging from 6-8 feet tall 7 being the norm. 5-foot wide at shoulders. (use pic for scaleing) Fighting style orcs use crude weapons both melee and ranged. In melle they use their Choppas, crushers ''and ''smashers with unnatural strength and ferosity. They use simple moves that should be easy to pairy but with the strength its inpossible to pairy without killling yourself For ranged weapons they prefer guns or New 'un shootas ''they like loud guns that fire huge bullets. They prefer the quantity of shots rather than the aim. Its rare for orcs to use bows and arrows but the few that do are not a very good shot but can have a longer range than goblins. Variants ''Big 'Un Big 'Uns also called Nobs are bigger orcs. There isnt much diiference between normal orcs and 'Uns except uns are just stronger. ''Black orc'' The biggest, meanst and smartest orcs to ever be bred. They have thick black armor, the best weapons and a nasty attitude towards runts who flee the battlefield. ''Savage Orc'' also called F'''erial Orcs '''These boyz are just a primitve and savage as they were when greenskins first came out into this world. They never use metal or armor, only rocks and bones. Demigod Survival tips When a demigod meets an orc they should run, because when an orc sees any possiblity of a fight they take it. So RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! If you are forsed to fight orcs they prefer to use strong punishing blows so try to divert their attacks away and go in for the kill.